


Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth Ficlets

by SlagJack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Multi, Rose King Ray, Rose Knight Ray, Smut, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlagJack/pseuds/SlagJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a group of short fics of the AH/RT fandom. Usually smut. Will take requests at any time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth Ficlets

(A/B/O/ Dynamic; Alpha!Ryan and Omega!Ray)

It had been a long day for Ray. He got home from work rather late, entering the apartment he lived in eagerly. As tired as he was, the scent of his Alpha wafting through the apartment lifted his spirits.

He had been out with Geoff and Michael, they were on a mission they got paid MASSIVE amounts of cash for. It was simple really. Take out the leader of a gang, kill the gang.

Except the gang had about 300 members, and the cops were not happy about a gang battle between three idiots and three HUNDRED idiots.

Again, it was a long day.

The sound of water running let Ray know where his significant other was, having now entered and wandered around their apartment.

The whole area reeked of the alpha, his soft, somewhat spicy, fresh ocean smell tickling Ray's nostrils. 

He walked to the bathroom door, after setting his bag of weapons down in the hall, and knocked softly.

"I'm home, sorry I'm back so late..." Ray bit his lip, looking at the lower part of the door as he spoke. His only response was a gruff 'Hmph.' Ray gathered quickly that his Alpha didn't want to be disturbed.

He walked back down the hall to the end, where there was a door leading to their bedroom. He picked up his bag and opened the door, walking in and closing it behind him, lip still caught between his teeth.

He had so much energy all of a sudden, the scents in their room almost overwhelming him.

He wandered over to the bed and took a seat, listening to the water through the quiet walls. Although the sound was muffled, he could still hear the water running.

His mind began to wander as he pictured his mate, standing there in the shower all wet. He pictured the water rolling off of his skin and how his hair clung to his face where he refused to move it. It wasn't many more thoughts after that before his jeans began to tighten at his crotch.

A low whine left his lip as he shifted his position, trying less to get friction and more to get comfortable, but failing miserable.

He placed his hand over the tent in his tight pants, groaning quietly at his own gentle touch. He hadn't realized how hungry he was for contact, at least, not until he entered the bedroom.

It only took a few gentle movements of his palm to make him decide he needed relief. Remembering his alpha's huff from earlier made his need even more urgent, knowing that he wouldn't be getting anything from his mate that night.

His jeans hung around his ankles as he laid back into the pillows on their bed. The scent there caused his dick to twitch, the image of his tall, naked, wet mate crossing his mind.

Fingers wrapped snugly around his cock, he began to pump. His hand moved in swift motions up and down around him, making him twitch and gasp every few seconds.

This isn't enough..

He lent his head back into the pillows, arching his back off of the bed as he sped up his movements. It still wasn't enough to fulfill his needs, though imagining his Alpha's hands all over him helped a bit.

A thought crossed his mind in that moment. He spread his legs apart a bit more than they were previously, knees pointed directly upward. He'd only done such things as he was planning to himself a handful of times, and each time he was convinced he got better and better, though he could never be as satisfying to himself as his mate was to him.

The idea of the alpha's fingers inside of him made him moan, his fist never stopping it's switf movements.

Legs spread wide, back arched and head back, he reached around himself and inserted a finger ever so slowly into his other side.

At first he didn't really feel like it was helping, but as he pushed another in and began to pump he came to the realization he was wrong.

He times his movements all with his top fist, his jerking action becoming rougher and more sloppy each second. His fingers thrusted in and out at as fast a pace as he could muster, curling in just the right way's every few moments.

Ray was so engulfed in pleasuring himself he hadn't even heard the shower water turn off.

He was a gasping, moaning mess, squirming around on the bed when the room's door flew open.

It surprised Ray but he didn't stop for long. He didn't have too. Although he removed his fingers he continued to pump his cock, looking down his body between his legs to see his tall, wet alpha standing just a few feet away.

His mate had a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, damp sandy hair pushed back against his head. His light eyes drifted all over the scene, lip caught between his teeth.

The man let out a shaky breath before making his husky inquiry. "What do you think you're doing...?"

Ray's nerves lit up as he continued to pump, his moans thickening the air. "I-I just.. Needed some r-relief.."

Gentle gasps escaped his lips between words as he pushed his head back into the pillows again, knees buckling as he neared his peak.

He could almost feel the eyes of his mate burning into his skin, and when he heard something lightly ruffle to the floor he knew he was in for it now.

The bed dipped at his feet, and within two seconds his wrist was held roughly in place, keeping him from release.

The whine that left his lips was replaced with a gently gasp as he heard the Alpha make a light 'pop' sound. He looked between his legs too see the man had coated his fingers in saliva, blue eyes piercing his own.

Ray's eyes went semi-wide as he watched his mate, face heating up to a light red color. He locked eyes with the Alpha, lost in the blue orbs for only moments, though moments with the blonde felt like days.

He was taken from his thoughts by the sudden burst of fullness he felt, looking to see his mate had thrusted two fingers into him. His breathing became quick as the Alpha moved his fingers.

Watching Ryan quickly became a no-no, Because Ray's head had fallen back against the pillows once again. He shuddered gently as he felt his mate nose at the base of his still throbbing erection.

Only after a few moments of fingering Ray was already falling apart, crumbling at the hands of his Alpha.

Hot breath tickled the short, dark, curls at Ray's base, making His hair stand on end. His mate took no time in noticing this, and quickly continued his idea. He ran his tongue up the bottom of Ray's shaft, making the smaller man writhe beneath him.

The speed Ryan had slowed down too made Ray whine, thrusting back against his mate's hand.

The larger growled lowly as he engulfed Ray's cock in his mouth, the gasp Ray let out letting him know he was alright to continue.

Not that Ray didn't want to continue, it was just that they hadn't been intimate in a long time, and he was a bit weary of the things happening. As much as he loved Ryan, he had to admit he was intimidated by the large Alpha quite a lot. It sort of turned him on, if he was honest.

Ray was returned to this earth as his mate bobbed on him. His head was thrown back and his hands found their way to the sandy hair covering his view. He tugged at the locks in his fingers, loud, shakey moans escaping his lips every couple of seconds.

"Oh.. fuck.. Oh, Fuck. Oh-!"

Ray's loud string of curses made Ryan growl around him, the sound of his sweet mate cursing like that about something he was doing turned him on immensely. 

"Ryan.. Ryan..~" Ray's moans became more repetitive, him saying his mates name over and over, or cursing again and again.

Ray's moans silenced for a few moments, and the soft sound of sucking made his back arch off of the bed.

"O-Oh, Alpha!"

With his sudden call he tensed, and a second after that he came.

His moan of relief filled the air, loud and wavering, and only contributing to Ryan's own issues even more.

His mate pulled off and swallowed hard, growling as he felt the juices rush down his throat. He licked his lips before he pulled his hand away as well, and leaned up between Ray's legs.

With their faces now level and their naked, and half naked, bodies touching, all Ryan wanted to do was take his mate by surprise and start up a round two.

Though it was his intention to start a second round, he figured his mate needed a break and lent down to kiss at his neck and collar. Ray's shirt was still on, but Ryan nosed it off of his shoulder so he could leave small marks there.

One thing Ryan did that Ray always loved was how he marked him. Ryan never limited himself to just one bite, just one hickey. Ray loved how Ryan would leave continuous, giant purple marks on his flesh for everyone to see. He loved how he bit, licked, and sucked at his skin in all of the sensitive areas.

And at that moment, Ryan did exactly that. He peppered gentle kisses over Ray's neck and collarbone.

The smaller man lent his head back into the pillows, humming soft 'Mmmn's and 'Haaah's out at every soft kiss and bite. When Ryan would flick his tongue out over his skin, he would shudder and get goosebumps. Every time Ryan nipped or bit him he'd let small moans slip out of him, feeling embarrassed and appreciated at the same time.

The Alphas hands were at either side of his mate's shoulders, keeping himself propped up so he wouldn't crush the smaller man.

He lent up to his brown haired lover's ear and began to speak in a husky tone.

"Baby, you've been so good.. Coming in here and touching yourself like that.. Opening yourself right up for me like that was so good.. Especially when you so didn't expect me to get involved..."

Ryan moved to graze his lips under Ray's ear by his jaw, and licked small circles on his end point before whispering huskily again.

"Oh, Ray, I want to make you moan for real.. I want you to beg, beg me to be rough and to hold you down, I want to leave bruises on your wrists and thighs.. I want to make you shake with pleasure, Omega.."

Ray whimpered quietly every time Ryan spoke, his hands wrapping up around his mate's neck. He limp cock was already beginning to harden again, the thought of his alpha pounding him into their mattress making him blush.

A few moments of gently kissing to Ray's jaw passed before his mate whispered gently; "If you want to, that is.."

There was another thing Ray loved about Ryan. He was so filthy with him, so obscene, but he could tell Ray to choke on his dick and end it with 'Please?.' Ray loved everything the man did, honestly. Just the way he made sure Ray wanted everything they did let Ray know he was the one.

"F-Fuck me.."

Ray's words made Ryan shudder as a grin spread over his features.

"What was that..?"

"F-Fuck me, please.."

Ryan wasn't satisfied and he moved a hand to Ray's hip, grinding their erections together roughly.

"Sorry Baby, I can't hear you.."

Ray's words mixed with his moans as he twitched under Ryan. His dick was still sensitive from the vigorous hand and blow jobs.

"Fuck me Alpha..!"

That was all Ryan needed to hear.


End file.
